Walkthrough:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess/AmazingLink/Meeting Midna (Gamecube)
19:59, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Note of Importance THIS IS A GUIDE FOR GAMECUBE, AND MAY BE CONFUSING FOR IF YOU ARE PLAYING THE WII VERSION. I will make the Wii and Gamecube at Equal Points always from now on. Ordon Village Day One After speaking with a swordsman in a cut-scene, you notice someone has taken your horse. Your boss comes to your house and asks you to work today. But... you need your horse. You found yourself outside of your house. Go to your right, up the path. Go straight until you see a pond, turn left, entering it it.. In the Pond, you shall meet The Mayors' Daughter, Ilia. You will learn to summon Epona with grass whistling (A tune know to Ocarina of Time Fans as Epona's Song). Now you can go and get on your horse, whatever it may be named. Once on her, exit, go right, to go back towards your house. Take the other path, straight across from where you are. It leads you into your town. It appears you are the only one who lives alone...(not to mention far from your neighbors) Go down the path, then right to cross the bridge, and continue up the path that way. Now you know your life... (Or at least your job) You work at a ranch, where your boss wants you to round up the goats. Chase them and press A, when near the goats to guide/force them towards their barn (Note: Pressing A too much causes the goats to hit you and knock you off your horse). It's not much hard, but it could be lengthy for beginners. There are ten goats and all, and all it takes is one goat to ruin your good timing records. Afterwards, your 'reward' is jumping fences to help Epona, though it won't actually do any good, just bad by dwindling away your time. Once done with your deeds go home the way you came to end the day.. Exciting life, you have, huh? Right? Day Two Ready for a day of fun?!? Either way, try to look forward to a slingshot. Go down from your house, and across from it to the same road you went before: To the villiage. Walk alongside the river, until reaching a woman, who claims to have lost her baby cradle. Go back up the way you came, and you should see an odd piece of land sticking up from the ground. There are vines on the side of it, which you can climb. There is a man at the top (who will annoy you later), who shall show you the art: of bird summonning. See the nearby rooftop of the CatLady's place (You will get to know her and her cat later as well)? Walk towards the edge of this land-piece you're standing on, and don't stop. Just be looking towards the roof. You will leap over to it. Now there will be two more land-pieces nearby the roof. Use this same tactic to get to the final one. Now you shall get the carrier. But... It's not that simple. Use the bird-summon tactic and watch as a bird lands upon your shoulder. Look in the distance. See a mega-sized Land-Piece? Aim the bird towards it and release. The cradle/carrier is in a monkey's grasp (One you shall see later as well. Will you regonize all these characters in near future?), but you can easily get it. The bird will pick up the cradle. Now you have THE CRADLE. Leap to the ground from where you are, and return it to the lady. But after doing her a HUGE favor... you must also bring it to her house. However bring it to her house, and she'll give you (What I said you'd get) THE FISHING POLE Category:Walkthroughs